User talk:Mattalamode
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:P01lcjr3.jpg! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:05, April 29, 2017 (UTC) That Mitchell and Wiki Hey, I was working my way thru adding the radio shows, and doing other improvements, and wondering if you're still out there somewhere. I can't revamp the top navigation on my own and that's the last little organization task I wanted to do for this wiki, all the other elevated privalage stuff like favicon looks good. Renncast (talk) 03:21, May 21, 2019 (UTC) : Thanks for your reply. The permissions stuff is not very straight forward so here's a quick summary as I understand it: * Rollback - The permission you gave me is for the anti-spam taskforce to quickly undo vandalism. * Content Moderator - I believe this is what you intended to give me. It will let me edit the main page and lock/unlock other pages. * Admin - Does a lot more stuff and the only thing I needed was to update the top nav. I put my suggested code in the talk page of the MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation, if you could do this update that would be great. * Bureaucrat - This is the permission level you have and it can not be revoked once you give it someone. : I specialize in digging into the technical workings of wikis like this. You basically want of me and then a bunch of writers. Hopefully I'll attract writers with the mostly empty pages I create, but they'll have lots of pictures and/or infomation boxes. Renncast (talk) 16:06, May 22, 2019 (UTC)